One Wild Night Equals One Wild Morning OV
by cillanasky
Summary: Overhauled Verison more info about that inside. The Yugioh gang the Morning after a wild Party the night before. Added Give Me One Good Reason to the end of this.
1. One Wild Night

_**I Don't Own Yugioh.**_

**_This is the First Fan Fic I posted. But why do I have other fic's with earlier update's Posted you ask? Well this is my Overhauled Version, in which I've fixed up any Errors I've found in this story, this will not be the only story I will do an overhaul to. After I've Overhauled a Story, the Original story has been deleted so if you read this story the first time around and put it in your Favourites list, sorry if I caused any Problems._**

**One Wild Night Equals One Wild Morning**

"Good morning Yugi, how are you feeling this morning?" Tea Gardener asked Yugi Motou. They were at the game shop, the night after a wild party that wasn't supposed to have alcohol, but as the party went on Yugi and Tea were the only two people in their group of friends that actually stayed sober.

"I feel fine Tea," Yugi replied "but then again, I didn't get totally smashed, off of spiked punch."

"I wonder how the rest of the guys are feeling; on that note, do you have any idea on who spiked the punch last night?"

"I think it was Bakura," Yugi answered. "Although I don't think Joey's going to care when he finds out who his sister was making out with when she was drunk."

"Then it's good thing in some ways that he was drunk to…"

-

Seto Kaiba opened his eyes and then wished he hadn't, the light ripped through eyes straight to his skull giving him one hell of a headache.

Muttering to himself; "What happened last night?" Kaiba groaned and moved to get up, but as he did this, he felt someone next to him.

He looked at the person in question and thought _It's just the Mutt's sister_. But that was _Before_ his mind clicked to his surroundings, _hang on what's the Mutt's sister doing in my house, in my bed, totally naked? What the – I'm naked too…_ "What the hell happened last night!" Kaiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

-

Joey Wheeler woke up feeling like a piece of crap, floating around in a toilet - that just got flushed. With a fair bit of effort he got up went to the kitchen and made a strong black coffee. As he was drinking his coffee Joey heard snores from the living room.

He went to the living room to investigate and got the shock of his life when he saw his friends Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin passed out on his couch with their feet in each others faces (they obviously didn't get home after the party).

Joey, who wasn't in a good mood when he woke up, went off his trolley when he saw those two on his couch. "What in Yugi's Gods names are you two nutjobs doing in my house on my couch!"

Tristan and Duke were startled out of their sleep, so when they jerked they kicked each other in the head (with boots on might I add) and to add to poor Duke's pain, he fell off the couch. To Joey it would have been funny, if Joey didn't feel like killing them. "Well!"

Duke and Tristan didn't answer; they were nursing their heads in pain. Joey had forgotten about his hangover and didn't realize (or care) that they had one. "- And if you two idiots did anything to Serenity, I will have your stinking hides!" Joey yelled "In fact I am going to check on her right now!"

Duke and Tristan sighed at the reprieve, but it didn't last long "Where is she you dickheads (**_A/N you know there is a brand of Matches with that name, and no I am not joking_**)!" Tristan and Duke took that as their que to bolt out of Joey's house – hangover or no hangover.

-

Yugi and Tea were still talking about the last nights antic's when Tristan and Duke started to beat down Yugi's door, "Yugi let us in man!"

Yugi opened the door and the two larger boys tumbled through the door. "Thanks for the save Yugi." Tristan said.

"Oh My!" Tea said, as the three boys walked into the kitchen. "Tristan, Duke! You're a mess, and who are you running from?"

Tea wasn't wrong with her observation, Tristan and Duke both had bloodshot eyes and a burse on their faces in the shape of a boot print. "Joey, he thinks we did something to his sister, and bad thing is we do not know if we did."

"Well you guys did get quite drunk last night." Yugi said, Tristan and Duke looked horrified to think that they hurt Serenity, but Yugi continued. "But I do know for a fact that you didn't do anything to Serenity."

"We didn't!" Tristan and Duke said at the same time, "then who did? Because she wasn't home at Joey's place."

"Well she was drunk too…" Yugi started.

"And?" Tristan and Duke prompted.

"She started to make out with Kaiba." Tea finished.

Tristan and Duke's reaction was drowned by the banging of Joey on Yugi's door "Let me in Yug! I want to know what those two assholes did to my sister!"

-

Well if Joey was on the warpath, the Kaiba Mansion was where the warzone was, Serenity had woken up in Seto Kaiba's bed with the feeling that someone was hitting her head with a mallet. Kaiba's Yelling was actually helping that felling.

"Can you tell me why I woke up next to a Wheeler!"

"Can you turn your volume down Kaiba!" Serenity yelled back at him. "Do you want your whole household, including your younger Brother-"

"They are used to hearing me scream at the top of my lungs for a lot of reasons! Now if you don't mind -"

"-To know about your demented Sex life!"

"- You can tell – What do you mean by my demented Sex Life! I don't have a -"

"Big B-B-Brother?" a new voice entered the room.

Mokuba Kaiba had entered the room after hearing the yells coming from his older bothers room from downstairs and had come upstairs to investigate. Both Kaiba and Serenity suddenly realised that they were both still butt naked and that Mokuba could see them in all their glory or lack of it.

Serenity screamed and grabbed a sheet to try and cover herself, while Kaiba told a wide eyed Mokuba as calmly as possible to leave the room - besides the fact his face was as red as a red rose - he also asked Mokuba to Knock next time.

"But Seto I did." Mokuba said, "You were yelling too loud to hear." And with that, Mokuba walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Get Dressed Wheeler." Kaiba told Serenity, as he got some clothes and went into the ensute attached to his room, "We are going to see if anyone remembers what happened last night."

-

Joey was so caught up with beating down Yugi's door that he almost missed the arrival of Kaiba's Limo. Joey turned to see Mokuba getting out of quickly as he could, it was no wonder, Kaiba was yelling at someone as he followed Mokuba, yelling at someone who turned out to be – Serenity!

_So Duke and Tristan had nothing to do with Serenity's disappearance, KAIBA DID!_ Joey thought as he started to stride over and give Kaiba a piece of his mind – but he needn't have bothered for Serenity had done it for him.

" – you on? Lead you on!" Serenity screamed at Kaiba as she got out of the Limo, "Why the hell would I, a Wheeler, whose family you treat as slime under your shoes, Lead – You – On? You are a rich bastard, do you know that!" and she ended that sentence by kicking Kaiba where the sun don't shine, Hard.

Joey's anger disappeared and he started to laugh as the over 6ft CEO of his own company, doubled over and fell to the ground.

Yugi and the others came outside to see what was going on and saw Kaiba on the ground groaning in pain and clutching his unmentionables, Serenity and Mokuba looking shocked and Joey laughing his head off.

-

"Oh so that's what happened." Joey said "Still doesn't change that fact that Kaiba made out with my sister." Everyone had gone inside the game shop, and had been told what had happened the night before.

"The question you should be asking, Mutt," Kaiba said through gritted teeth, Yugi had given him some ice to help sooth the pain in his goolies, but he was still in pain. "Is who was the fool that spiked the punch in the first place."

"We think we might know who did it." Yugi started, as someone else walked into the store.

"Hey everybody, what happened to you guy's?" Bakura Ryou said looking at Joey, Duke, Tristan, Kaiba and Serenity.

"Well I was wondering if your Yami does, actually." Yugi said, looking at Bakura as Yami Bakura took over and started to laugh.

"You mortal's are baka's." he cracked, looking at everyone else in the room. "Even more so than that stupid Pharaoh, of course I spiked that punch and it was worth those 20 bottles of Vodka, with the display that you mortals put on." With that he turned and walked out of the game shop – before Yugi's Yami came out of his puzzle.

Everyone who had a hangover after being drunk the night before shot the Yami a death glare at his back, and started to come up with ways to get back at the Yami without out getting Bakura hurt.

It was Tea that came up with the answer "Hey Yugi, Don't you and Bakura have to look after some little kids for school on tomorrow?"

"Yes, Tea we do…" Everyone in the group passed evil looks around.

-

The Next Day…

-

"Nooooooo" Yami Bakura Screamed, "You can't make me do this!"

"I can and I will you stupid tomb robber." Yami told the spirit of the ring, he was making sure that the spirit didn't send any little kid to the Shadow Realm, as a favour for Yugi and his Friends.

"Have fun Bakura!" Duke, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity, Tea and Tristan called out.

Yami Bakura was still screaming as Yami dragged him into the day-care centre.

The End?

**_A/N: Thankyou to the People That reviewed this story the first time around, and this story doesn't end here… Do you think I would let Seto and Serenity off the hook that easily? And what about poor Yami Bakura? Well if you want to know check out my other Yugioh Stories._**


	2. Give me One good Reason

**_This is what happen straightafterwards, I had it posted seperatly, but now I haveputit Together with One wild night... and deleted the stand alone...

* * *

_**

_**I don't own Yugioh, thank you.**_

**_Well the People that reviewed _One Wild Night Equals One Wild Morning_ asked for this, so think of it as a Christmas present. This story stars the Tomb Robber (Yami Bakura) and the Pharaoh (Yami)._**

**_For those who haven't read _One Wild Night_, I suggest you do, so you understand what's going on here._**

**Give Me One Good Reason Why I shouldn't send you to the Shadow Realm.**

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to the shadow realm." Yami Bakura snarled at Yami.

"Okay, How about the fact that you bought this onto yourself and you only got yourself to blame."

"Well you should have let me send some of the brats to the shadow realm."

"Now they're just kids Bakura, and just because you hate all things that are cute and cuddly doesn't mean you can send it to the shadows." Yami shot back, _Note to self: tell Yugi to tell light Bakura to make sure some cute stuff in his home, to drive the Tomb Robber nuts - actually if he puts some of the cards like what Tea has in her deck, the thief just might lose it completely…_

"Those Brats have scared me for life!" Yami Bakura looked at Yami "and I thought you didn't do Cute, Baka Pharaoh."

"So Yugi has rubbed off on me a bit, and how could those kids scar you for life? You're already dead you stupid Tomb Robber."

"Details," Yami Bakura snapped. "And anyway, I didn't see them do anything nasty to you." Then he put his voice into a child like whine "'Your hair shouldn't be white let me dye it.' 'You look like a girl let me put on some make up.'" He turned back to his normal snappy voice, "and I didn't see them give you a hard time."

"I am a person that people respect, you're not." They were near the game shop and Yami saw Tea and caught her eye and mouthed to her "Get Yugi's Camera Thing." She nodded went into the games shop.

As the Yami's got to the shop, Tea came out with Yugi's Camera in her hands and started snapping pictures, Yami Bakura who knew what a camera was thanks to his light, turned and ran away screaming like a girl.

Actually Yami Bakura who looked like, at that moment of time, a woman with a bad dye and make up job, because it was done in poster paint.

"You Know I Don't recall him running so fast." Yami Said to Tea as they walked into the games shop.

**_There we go, I wrote this in the Middle of the night so please Review._**


End file.
